


Too Much

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Face [1]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Supernatural/Dark Angel/RPS Crossover, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Crossover, Other, POV Alec, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Apocalypse, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too much, and that was enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from [](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/profile)[alldunn](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/)  for a Dean/Alec/Jensen story, left to my discretion.  It was starting out as a something else, but ended up just being post-apocalyptic and I like it better that way :P  Hope you do too!

  
They each had their own place, their own purpose in the scheme of things but that didn’t make it easier to deal with some days.  He hated being mistaken for someone else, and there were ways of telling them apart, but rarely did anyone try. 

It just pissed him off.

When it was just the three of them, they could relax, could have the easy banter than came so easy and they just let it all go.  When others were there though, Jensen tended to become quiet and introspective while Dean went the opposite, becoming more brash and outlandish, like he wanted to make up for the others actions.  Jensen knew it and he always narrowed his eyes and shook his head at Dean which just made Dean smile back, carefree and wild. 

Alec wanted to smack them both on a good day so when the hard ones came it was probably a good thing they looked just like him because it was harder to kill a man wearing your face.

At first it had taken a while to get used to, but then they’d each found their little niche among the others.  Jensen was the quiet one, the one to turn to when you needed a friend or a shoulder.  Alec was the flirt who’d help you get drunk and forget it all.  Dean was the one you went to for a fight, whether because you wanted to get in one or because you needed to plan one.  They were a three man think tank of the soldier way of life.  You need something, the Face can get it for you.  No one cared that one used to be an actor, one a transgenic, and one a hunter.  All they cared now was that when the world came to an end, the Face helped them turn things around.

Alec wasn’t in the mood for it tonight though and he took a deep breath, walking away from the latest group of people that were released from their prison to try to get along as best they could on the outside.  Only without help there was no getting along.  They all knew it, but some people liked to think themselves privileged anyway.  Alec and Dean were good at knocking that thought back. 

Which was why Alec was in such a bad mood tonight to begin with.  He looked up and caught Dean’s eye.  “How is he?”

Dean shrugged.  “Upset.  He was trying to help.  You know how he can get about that.”

Which meant Dean got a lecture about helping people who just didn’t know better and how it wasn’t okay to beat them up a bit when they hit the people trying to help them.  “Tell me there’s at least a bruise, please?”  Alec asked.

Dean let out a small laugh, releasing a soft breath with it.  He grabbed Alec by the back of the head and pulled him close, resting his forehead against the other man’s.  “No, but I promise not to tell him that if you bruise him up later.  We’ll blame it all on the ‘scapes’.”

Alec pushed forward, bringing his lips to Deans.  “You got it.  Can’t have him giving us shit for protecting him.  Need to bruise that pretty skin of his to prove a point.”

And they usually did after something like this.  Only it was because they needed to prove to themselves that he was theirs, that they wouldn’t lose him to some idiot who felt he had a right. 

“LIGHTS OUT!”  The call came down the hall and Dean moved behind him, knowing that Alec had better night vision than regular people.  It was trust and faith that allowed Dean to give him that, and Alec coveted such moments.  In the early days, Dean wouldn’t let anyone close except his brother.  Well… they had all had their someone taken from them.  The three of them had circled their wagons then, in an odd way, making sure no one could take from them again.  They were one face and if one disappeared, the others were still there.  It didn’t make any sense, but in the first days it got them through.

Alec walked them to the door and opened it, only the soft flicker of candle light and a small stream of moonlight drifting in.  He felt Dean move away and knew that his eyes had adjusted enough to see.  Alec moved forward while Dean went into the other room.  He could see the other man sitting at the table, his head bowed.  Alec wanted to kiss his temple and rub away the strain in those shoulders but he didn’t think it would help.  Nothing would until Jensen wrapped his head around the nature of people.

“Hey.”  Alec said softly. 

Jensen looked up, his eyes looking at him a moment before softening.  “Figured Dean went to bed already.”

Alec nodded.  “I don’t think he liked your tone.”

Jensen snorted as he leaned back.  “When has he ever liked my tone?”

“Good point.”  Alec took a seat because there was nothing to say about that.  Of the three of them it was Jensen and Dean who stood toe to toe more often than not, the two of them disagreeing about everything from if the sun was shining to what the best way to suppress an uprising was.  Alec stayed out of it mostly.  Partly because he didn’t want to get in the middle, and partly because the two of them, anger flaring in their eyes and passion in their voices… well… it was really hot. 

Yeah yeah yeah… they looked just like him.  He knew he was hot.  And vain.  No need to point out the rest.

“So what are you doing now?”

Jensen sighed, but looked away.  “Trying to figure out a better process.  I mean, it’s all well and good to get people out of the prisons before they’re killed, but what good does it do if we just send them back out without any ability to help themselves?  Or to flood what few sanctuaries we have until there is no way they can support themselves?  There has to be something better.”

“There is something better.”

“Don’t tell me the chopping block.  Dean’s already extolled the virtues of chopping of anyone’s head who dares to touch me.”

Alec smiled as he scooted closer to Jensen.  “Not that I blame him.  You know…”  It was still hard for him to talk about this stuff, but Dean wasn’t capable of it and Jensen needed it.  “You know that you’re the heart of us.  Dean and I would be lost without you.  You know what he lost, what he’s been through Jensen.  He just… he can’t stand the thought of someone hurting you.”

Jensen’s jaw clenched.  “Yeah, I know Alec.  It doesn’t make it right though.  It doesn’t make it okay.  That man?  He almost killed him Alec just because we got in a fight.  Hell, he didn’t hit me as hard as Dean does when we’re sparring.  But Dean almost killed him, would have killed him if they hadn’t pulled him off.”

“Then I suggest you make sure no one else hits you.”

“That’s it?  Dean gets off scott-free and I have to change by beliefs in the world because you two can’t deal with it when something happens?  Bullshit.”

“Jensen, calm down.”  Dean said from the doorway to the other room.

“Fuck you Dean!”  Jensen said, standing up from the table.  “How many fights do you get into Dean?  How many have you been in the past two weeks?  How many bruises do you have?  And I’m supposed to be okay with that?  Fuck you!  Maybe you don’t care about what happens to you anymore but I do.  I need you both and every time you come back hurt all I can think…” 

He was breathing heavy by then and Alec could see the way Dean’s eyes filled even in the slightly light of the room. 

“Jens.”

He could see the way Dean struggled to think of anything to say because it always surprised him to hear that Jensen could feel so much for him, that either of them could.  Dean was their protector and always had been, since they day they’d been freed from their cells and set out into the world to make something happen.  They’d stayed close, stayed safe and managed to carve a little something out for humanity.  Dean would never believe that his own contribution was worth anything.  Jensen fought that belief every step of the way.  Their oldest and still strongest fight. 

When Dean reached for him he saw Jensen lean forward.  Dean’s hand buried in Jensen’s slightly longer hair and his other arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him in close. 

“I know you don’t get it Dean, but if I lose you, I don’t have anything left.  Stop fucking around and figure it out.”  Jensen’s words were buried in Dean’s shoulder but he could see how strongly they affected Dean.

He wanted to go over and add his own words to it as well, but this wasn’t the right time or place.  They all tried to give each other space, tried to let each have room to grow and become something more, but it was hard in the small rooms they shared.  He wouldn’t intrude on this unless they asked.  More than likely they would, because they always did, wanted the reassurance of another who had lost and suffered as they had, and if they did he would go.  As he always did because he needed the reassurance as well, needed to be there to assure the words came out right and that the actions were interpreted and his family was close.

He watched Jensen’s hand come up to Dean’s face, forcing him to look him in the eye.  “I’m not fragile Dean.  I’m not the fighter you and Alec are, but I’m not gonna break.  I can fight my own battles, and if I find one I can’t, I’ll let you know.” 

Alec waited, holding his breath slightly.  This was the moment, either Dean would blow up at Jensen’s claim to be able to take care of himself or he’d accept the reprimand.  It was always touch and go, especially coming from Jensen.  When Dean let out a small laugh, Alec breathed normally.

“Yeah, you better.  I spent a lot of time teaching you.”

“Good thing I’m a fast learner because I seem to recall most of those sessions ending in bed.”

“Nothing wrong with rewarding good work.”  Dean said, leaning closer to Jensen until their lips were brushing. 

“That would explain why all your students are so damn good looking.”

“What can I say?  I know how to pick ‘em.”

Dean’s lips closed on Jensen’s and Jensen used his leverage to push Dean back against the wall.  Dean grunted as he hit the wall hard.

“Oh, did I hurt you princess?”  Jensen asked.

“Hell no, you didn’t just call me that.”

Jensen laughed against his lips.  “Think you can stop me?”

“I can think of a few ways to quiet you down.”  Dean looked over at him then and smiled.  “Don’t you think Alec?”

Alec grinned.  “I can think of a few things that would shut you both up.”

Jensen looked up at Dean and Dean looked at Jensen.  When they turned back to Alec he knew he was in trouble.  He got up from the table as Dean went to one side and slipped around Jensen.  He made it to the other room and was trying to shut the door when something heavy thumped against it.  He flew back, trying to make it to the safety of the bed when he was tackled to it. 

Jensen crawled up his body, pinning him completely.  Dean closed the door behind him and smiled down at them as he walked over.  “Well now, I guess we have someone to shut up, don’t you think Jens?”  Dean asked, the back of his hand running over his lovers cheek as he stood beside the bed.

Jensen leaned over Alec and smiled.  “Simple but effective.”  He said, pulling the hem of Alec’s shirt up and undoing the buttons of his pants.  “The rule is this.  You make a sound and I stop what I’m doing.”

“We stop what we’re doing.”  Dean corrected as he got up on the bed behind Jensen. 

Alec wanted to beat his head against the wall already because this really wasn’t fair.  They were all rather… vocal… lovers and they knew his weak spots.  Dean’s actions already seemed to mean he was going to push all his buttons. 

Dean didn’t do anything at first.  Jensen was the one that leaned over and kissed him until he was so hard he couldn’t think straight, thrusting up into the heat of Jensen’s body.  His lover kept himself just far enough away that he could tease himself but no further. 

He pulled Alec’s shirt off and then they were all shifting as Jensen and Dean pulled his pants off, leaving Alec completely naked underneath them.  When Jensen bent his head to lick across Alec’s nipples he had to bite his tongue to keep the noise in. 

Dean smirked at him, smiling at how quickly he was worked up tonight.  “Come here baby.”  He pulled Jensen up and turned his head slightly.   As he kissed him, Dean’s hands worked to pull Jensen’s shirt up.  The kiss parted as the shirt disappeared but then Dean was kissing him against, his hands running over all that tanned flesh and Alec wanted nothing more than to taste every inch of that skin. 

Dean hands traveled down, running across his lover’s arms and then down his thighs.  Jensen moaned into the touch, Dean’s hands leaving a trail of fire under his skin.  Jensen moaned again, his hips thrusting up when Dean let one hand drop to rub against the front of his pants.  Dean took advantage of the way Jensen’s head leaned back and he bit his way across his neck, his eyes catching Alec’s as he did so.

Alec bit his tongue to keep from saying something.  Anything.  He wanted to beg to be touched, wanted to tell Dean just how to touch their lover, wanted to tell Jensen how to turn this on Dean and suck him until he came.  Jensen didn’t play these games often though and if he said he would stop if Alec made a noise, he wasn’t kidding. 

“Too much.”  Dean said softly and they all understood.  Sometimes they all got caught up in things, in this, in each other, and it was too close not to say the things that wanted to be said.  They couldn’t though and this was their compromise. 

When Dean’s hands pulled at Jensen, he stood and let Dean strip him of his clothes and when he had him kneel on one side of Alec, he did so.  Dean leaned over the other side, his hands coming up the inside of Jensen’s thigh and Alec wanted more than anything to lean in and lick across Jensen’s cock, but then Dean was there, doing just that, taking Jensen into his mouth and Alec had to watch the whole damn thing.

He twisted his hands in the sheets afraid to say anything and afraid to touch himself.  Jensen’s eyes were closed as his hips slid gracefully forward and back, his cock gliding in and out of Dean’s mouth.  He let out a stuttered breath and he felt a hand on him, gripping him and stroking lightly.  He could tell from the calluses that it was Dean. 

When Alec looked away from Dean’s mouth he saw Jensen looking down at him.  A smile on his lips as he gripped the back of Dean’s head and pulled him off his cock.  “Need more.”  Jensen said into the warmth of Dean’s mouth and Dean swallowed the rest of his words with his greedy tongue.

Alec’s hands clenched the sheets tighter to keep from touching either of them and then Jensen was getting up off the bed and pulling Dean with him, stripping him quickly.  “Fast for me.”  Jensen said, as he handed the bottle to Dean and crawled up the bed to lay beside Alec.  His fingers stroked Alec’s face lightly.  “I’m amazed at how quiet you’ve been Alec.”  He said, his hand moving lower, fingers trailing down his throat and chest.  “Good to know you aren’t the only one that can figure out how to keep us quiet.”  He said, pushing his way into Alec’s mouth, his tongue darting in, tasting and teasing and never deep enough, never long enough for Alec. 

Jensen’s hand wrapped around Alec’s cock just as he felt Dean’s hand circling his entrance.  He bit his lip, nearly biting Jensen’s tongue to keep from making a noise as a finger was pressed inside his body.  Jensen laughed and Alec felt Dean’s other hand squeezing his thigh slightly, a thank you for whatever had caused it.

Another finger pressed in and he was pressing back then, unable to stop himself.  “I don’t think he’d make a sound if you fucked him dry right now baby.”  Dean said, a third finger pressing into him.  “He’d do anything for you right now.”

Jensen smiled back at Dean.  “Wonder why.”  They both knew he had a voyeuristic kink and Alec thought it was entirely unfair that they took advantage of it every chance they got.  He was only slightly mollified by the knowledge that Dean had an exhibitionist kink as well.  Jensen, poor thing, got taken along for the ride more than once.  Not that he complained because while neither of those were Jensen’s kinks, he enjoyed turning his lovers on and he’d yet to turn down a challenge. 

Jensen turned his attention back to Alec then, biting and licking at his lips.  “Wanna be in you Alec.”  He said softly, taunting and teasing.  “Wanna come inside you, paint you while I scream.”

Dean pulled his fingers from Alec and he wanted to sob but then his hands were at Jensen’s waist, pulling him down between Alec’s legs.  Alec watched as Dean slicked him up and then Jensen was pushing inside of him.  “Gonna make sure you can’t make any noise now Alec.”  He said with a grin.  “Don’t wanna have to stop now that I’m buried in you.” 

Jensen thrust into him hard and he was beginning to wonder if he’d be able to keep his mouth shut when Dean was suddenly straddling his chest.  He looked up at Dean’s smile and he couldn’t help but smile back in anticipation. 

Dean looked over his back at Jensen for a second.  “Just be sure to tell me before you do anything I need to know about.”

“Would I do anything?”  Jensen asked.

“Better not, because if he bites my dick off to keep from screaming, I’m coming after yours.”

Jensen laughed again and Alec’s eyes caught Dean’s, amusement and heat in both gazes.  He licked his lips then, willing to wait for what Dean was going to do, but only because he didn’t really have a choice.  Dean gripped himself tightly, pulling the length of his cock a few times before he sat up on his knees and offered it to Alec, the tip resting on his bottom lip. 

Alec licked the head lightly, taking in the taste of Dean.  When Dean pushed, Alec gave way, letting his mouth fall open to take more of him.  Opening his throat to Dean, he reached up and pushed the other man’s hips back slightly, the pulled him back in.  Dean understood because then he was fucking into Alec’s mouth. 

“Fuck.”  Jensen said behind him and although Alec wished he could see his face as he watched Dean fucking him like that, he couldn’t really think about anything more than the feeling of Jensen inside his ass and Dean down his throat. 

The feeling hit suddenly, as if the image of what Jensen was seeing was enough to send him over the edge.  He felt his body jerk and he was coming.  Jensen’s hips answered it, his inner muscles tightening around his lover seemed to be enough to send him into orgasm as well. 

As the after shocks stopped, Alec realized Dean had stopped moving, so he sucked hard on his cock and felt the other man begin to move again.  Jensen pulled out of him then lay by his side, watching the way Dean slid in and out of him.  “So fucking hot.”  Jensen whispered in his ear. 

When Jensen touched Dean’s back, his hands soothed and relaxed.  All the pent up tension left him in a wave as he spilled down Alec’s throat.  He sucked him through it all, sucked and licked until Dean had nothing left.  He fell off of him, tumbling onto the other side of the bed. 

Sated and happy, Alec let his eyes close as Jensen pulled him onto his side, spooning up behind him.  Dean lay staring up at the ceiling but when Alec came closer his arm went out for them both of them.  Alec let his head rest on Dean’s heart and he leaned up, lightly kissing the tattoo there. 

They were almost asleep when Dean broke the silence.  “Always going to protect you.”  He said softly.  “It’s just….” 

Jensen reached across and put his hand on Dean’s heart.  Alec covered it with his own.  “Too much.”  Jensen said. 

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

And that was it.  They felt too much, loved too much and none of them was healthy enough to say it anymore.  It was enough though.  It was too much, and that was enough. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
